1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a board with a variety of functions and a vehicle having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A board is a panel that blocks an external object or forms the appearance of an object. On the surface thereof, an operation unit for receiving operating commands of a device such as keys, buttons, and a switch, or the like may be provided.
Such a board may be provided in a vehicle, a control room of a power plant, a cockpit of an aircraft, and the like. As is generally known, there are multiple varieties of vehicles, including a passenger car, a bus, a truck, a special work vehicle, and the like, depending on the application. For example, the bus can be known as a motor omnibus on which 11 or more people can ride, and may be classified into a bus (on a regular route), a highway bus (for long distance), a tour bus (for sightseeing), and so forth.
Vehicles can include a head unit for controlling an air conditioner, an audio device, a navigation device, a hands-free device, and the like, for the purpose of user convenience. A head unit may further include an operation unit (e.g., keys, jog dials, switches, buttons, etc.) for receiving operating information of these devices and a display unit for displaying the operating information of these devices.
In a case of a large vehicle such as a bus, a plurality of operation units for controlling traveling and operating internal devices (e.g., a door, and the like) other than devices for convenience may be further provided, and the plurality of operation units may be provided in a sideboard arranged around a driver's seat as well as a dashboard. In such a vehicle, the plurality of operation units are provided in the dashboard and the sideboard. Thus, there can be a problem such as a lack of a storage space for storing a driver's belongings.
Accordingly, the driver may put his or her belongings on the sideboard or the dashboard, and in this case, the belongings may fall to the floor due to sudden turns, a bumpy road, and the like. At this time, an accident may occur if the driver attempts to pick up the belongings which fall to the floor while driving. In addition, at least one of the plurality of operation units may be operated by movements of the belongings, and this may cause a malfunction of the corresponding device.